


I'll Be There For You

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Swearing, self doubt, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: It's just a fic of j2 and their remarkable friendship.
Relationships: Genevieve Padalecki/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Richard Speight Jr., Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	I'll Be There For You

Jensen groaned as the alarm on his phone went off.   


"I'm getting too old for this", Jensen murmured while thinking back to the events of the previous night. He didn't remember much. His memory being fuzzy indicated it was a wild night. He checked his phone, their panel started exactly in one hour. He reluctantly left his bed. He went into the bathroom to get freshened up. After getting dressed for the day, he left his room and trudged his way towards the green room hoping that a freshly brewed cup of coffee would be waiting for him.

He reached the room and his eyes scanned the area for the coffee and a particular person. His eyes lit up when he saw a creation con worker approaching him with a cup of coffee.

"Have you seen Jared?" Jensen asked the girl after he exchanged morning greetings and told a heartfelt thank you for the coffee.

"No. Maybe he is late. If I see him, I'll let him know that you were looking for him", Jensen nodded his head in agreement while taking the first sip of his energy drink.

"Hey Ackles!" Jensen heard his name being called.

"Remind me next time to never go out to get a drink with you guys", Jensen rolled his eyes.

"You weren't complaining last night", Richard smirked, "Where's your other half?"

"Jared? I don't know and I've been asking the same question", Jensen frowned.

"Your panel is in twenty. He is never this late", Richard copied Jensen's expression. "You are right, I'm gonna go and check on that dumbass. After last night, he probably missed his alarm", Jensen rolled his eyes but as he turned to go towards Jared's room, he saw the latter making his way towards them.

"Morning. What took you so long?" Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling great today", Jared frowned.

"I told you to not drink so much. It's probably the hangover".

"Yeah, I guess so". "Jared your coffee", a con worker interrupted their conversation and handed Jared his cup.

"Thanks", Jared gave the girl a little smile.

It was a quiet morning. Most of the cast members were suffering from severe hangover. None of them talked much and Jared mostly kept to himself before the panel started.

"You both are up in five". They both nodded and made their way towards the stage entry.

"You okay man?" Jensen eyed his best friend suspiciously. They have had nights like that before but Jared speaking not a single word the morning after was highly unlikely of him.

"Yeah. I'm fine", Jared tried to assure the green eyed actor but the latter was not convinced at all. Before Jensen could ask Jared more questions, they got their cue to go up on the stage.

On stage, Jensen noticed that Jared was trying to joke and make everyone laugh but Jensen could tell the actor had put on a fake smile for the fans. He kept a close eye on Jared hroughout the entire panel.The panel came to an end without any problems.

"Jared, what's up with you today?" Jensen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe today is not my day", Jared shrugged. Jensen knew that moment, his best friend was not okay. He was having an off day.

"Talk to me, Jare. What's troubling ya?"

"I said it's nothing. I need some space", Jared said and went to sit down in a secluded corner of the green room.

"Hey Ackles, Padalecki", Misha called out getting no reply from Jared.

"Hey", Jensen gave Misha a little smile while his eyes were fixed on Jared.

"What's up with him? He seemed fine yesterday," Misha pointed at the tall man.

"I don't know. He won't tell", Jensen frowned.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Jared didn't speak to anyone unless it was necessary. Jared's behaviour not only concerned Jensen but it started to worry the other actors too.

Jensen tried to remain as close as possible to Jared throughout the day in case he needed him unti he was pulled into his solo photo ops.

"Jare?" Jensen called out when he saw his friend sitting at the table in a secluded corner of an almost empty green room.

Jared didn't reply back. Jensen came closer to him and saw him sitting with his head down, his phone displaying the twitter app was lying in front of him on the table.

"Hey, hey, hey. What is it? Talk to me", Jared looked up at his best friend and Jensen noticed Jared's eyes were red indicating he had been crying.

"I-I can't. It's too much-...I don't know.....I tried", Jared answered in broken sentences.

"Hey buddy, have you been on twitter? You know you can tell me everything", Jensen nudged his friend.

"There is nothing to tell. I don't know, I just don't feel myself today and-" Jensen sat down on the chair beside him and looked at his phone. There were pictures from the previous nights along with some really hateful comments.

_"Jared Padalecki is a messed up human being"  
_

_"He just wants Jensen's attention"  
_

_"Jared is selfish and arrogant. He doesn't care what his friends want. Especially Jensen"  
_

_"#jaredpadaleckiiscancelled"_

Jensen swallowed thickly.

"Why did you go on twitter? You know that is-it's a very hateful place".

"It's not. They are right. Look at me Jensen. I just need your attention.I'm a fucking mess", Jared scoff.

"No you are not. This is just a bad day and those comments made it worse. Those are not true and we all know that", Jensen said sternly.

"They are right. I'm not worth all this Jay. Y-you could've gone back to your room but instead you are stuck with me. I'm not uh-worth the trouble", that one sentence made Jensen's heart beat faster. It felt like a déjà vu. "I'm so tired of this. T-The voices in my head just won't stop and-I-they are worse today.....They say fake it till you make it. I-I-I tried Jay, I t-tried to uh-f-fake it. But"- the words got stuck in Jared's throat and Jensen could see he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, hey shh. Match your breathing with mine. Okay?.......Take a deep breath now. Come on. That's it buddy.....You are fine. You will be fine. Always keep fighting, right?" Jensen kept assuring Jared.

"It's just-I create problems for everyone. They are right. T-Those people are right about one thing. I am trouble and....I am not important to anyone. You are worried about me too, j-just because I can't keep my shit together", Jared said in a strained voice.

Jensen pulled his best friend into a hug.   


"Stop it Jare, you are a fucking human being. Those people who are hiding behind computer screens, they don't know you. You know why am I here today? Because you are important to us. You are important to your family....To me. Fuck those people! You can have good days and bad days. And then there are days which are absolutely shitty. Buddy, you have me, you have Gen, you have the other guys. We will always have your back, brother", Jensen tightened his embrace around Jared. Jared nodded. He knew Jared needed that comforting touch. He had to let Jared know that he was not a burden. He knew he had to let Jared know that he was not alone. Jensen's blood started to boil when he thought about those petty fans on twitter. His best friend didn't deserve those hateful comments.

"Jay?" Jared let go of Jensen's hug.

"Hm? What?" He looked at Jared.

"Don't kill anyone tonight", a tiny smile appeared on Jared's face.

"Smartass", Jensen rolled his eyes, a tiny smile playing on his lips too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please leave a comment! Feedback is important!


End file.
